Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator and in particular to a linear actuator with both-end actuation.
Description of Related Art
The dual-motor electrical actuator uses tow motors disposed inside to actuate a mechanical structure through both ends of the electrical actuator, which is usually applied to move a piece of furniture such as a bed.
Each motor of the traditional dual-motor electrical actuator is connected to a screw rod disposed in a housing and is positioned firmly by the housing. One end of the screw rod is screwed to a supporting block which is confined in the housing and cannot rotate. Thus, when the motor drives the screw rod to rotate, the screw rod can move the supporting block and then move a mechanical structure. A disadvantage of the traditional dual-motor electrical actuator is that because the motors are fixed to the housing, when the traditional dual-motor electrical actuator operates, the housing has to withstand all the reaction forces and torques generated during the actuation movement. Also, the housing of a typical electrical actuator is made of plastic; thus, it needs the design of structural reinforcement, causing a higher cost and a possibility of inadequate structural strength.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.